


Last Time

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, Suicide, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: This was going to be the last time Billy took anyone’s bullshit…





	Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains death/suicide. Swearing. Depression

Billy has had a rough life growing up, no doubt. He just couldn’t seem to catch a break no matter how hard he tried to better himself or tried to control his anger. It was either kids at school pissing him off or he was pissing his dad off at home behind closed doors day in and day out. There was never a good moment in his life, until you came along. 

But even with you being the brightest star in his sky, the sparkle in his eyes or the skip to his heart beat, even you couldn’t help Billy in his time of need in the darkest moment in his life. You were a moment too late.

Billy had a particularly bad fight with his dad the other night, bad to the point that fists were thrown and words were sliced through the skin like they were razor blades. Billy show’s up at  your house late that night, bruised, bloody and in tears. He told you he couldn’t take the shit with his dad anymore, it just kept getting worse no matter how hard he tried to behave himself. Neil would make up excuses just to yell at Billy or if Billy so much as rolled his eyes, he’d get punched in the face and would get called a fucking loser. 

Billy cried in your arms that night, mumbling about how much he just wants this shit to end and how he wants to leave this life and never come back to it. You tried everything you could to calm him down, making him promises to leave Hawkins with him to California to start a new life there. But Billy was so broken and beaten down, he didn’t so much budge at the thought. He was over everything. Even in the comfort of your warm, loving arms, Billy didn’t stand a fighting chance. He was too hurt to live, even with the promises you told him to start a new life together, it just wasn’t enough.

The next day, Billy didn’t show up at school. He never called you to tell you that he wouldn’t be going like he usually would. He was just..gone. It worried you, but you figured he just needed a break from the bullshit at school and just needed time for himself. You went through the rest of the day thinking about him, hoping he would be okay, that he just needed some space to calm down and collect his thoughts. 

After school came around and Billy was a no show to pick up Max. When you saw her standing outside looking for him, you got worried. 

“Hey Max! Are you still waiting for Billy to pick you up?” Walking over, you asked her.

“Yeah” She said as she kicked a couple a rocks with the tip of her shoe. “It’s not like him to not show up. Maybe he forgot to pick me up?” Max looked a little worried when she said that.

“You don’t look so sure. What’s been going on at home with him and his dad? I know the fight with his dad was really bad. How bad did it get?” 

“Oh it got bad, real bad! They were screaming at each other, Neil would tell Billy how much of a screw up he was and how he was good for nothing and how he should of just left Billy back in California to fend for himself. Any time Billy would try to say something…Neil would just hit him. He hit him so much Billy started fighting back. My mom tried breaking them up, but Neil just pushed her down and just kept punching Billy. Billy finally tackled Neil to the ground and took off out of the house.” Max had a sad look on her face, a scared one at that. She was afraid of Neil and his abusive, explosive behavior. You wanted so badly to take her out of that environment and keep her safe with you.

“That must of been when he came to my house then…” You whispered, trailing off getting lost in your thoughts. 

“Yeah, probably. I’m scared Y/N. This was their worst fight yet. I don’t know what’s going to happen to Billy.” Max had tears in her eyes this time. No young teenage girl should have to endure something like this, specially at the expense of her step-dad. 

“Aw Max, it’s going to be okay honey. I’m going to figure something out, to help Billy. I just need to find him first. Come here..” You grabbed Max and gave her a hug. She hugged you tight and cried. “Come on, I’ll take you home, okay?” Max sniffled and gave you a nod. 

Getting to the house, Billy’s car wasn’t there. Both of you were worried. Usually Billy would be home, hiding in his room. You walked Max inside, just so you can check Billy’s room to see if he was in there, in case he hid his car somewhere. He was no where to be found. No note, nothing. His room was trashed from his fit of anger, most likely from the fight he had. You decided to stay with Max till her mom and Neil came home…and to wait to see if Billy would show up. But first you wanted to go by your house, just in case Billy ended up waiting for you there. Leaving quickly, you drove to your house only to find your driveway empty. You decided to leave a note on your door for Billy telling him you were at his house waiting for him, just in case he showed up while you weren’t there.

You drive back to go be with Max and just wait. It was the most agonizing wait of your life. So many thoughts and worries running through your head, trying to figure out where Billy might have went to to get away. You were so unsure of where he might have been. 

Susan and Neil finally came home, much to your delight. You were getting antsy waiting around, you would much rather be driving around town looking for a broken Billy.

“Where’s Billy? Why are you here Y/N?” Neil had asked you, looking quite peeved.

“I don’t know Neil, I was about ready to ask you the same thing! I haven’t seen Billy since last night. He never showed up at school today either and I’m really worried about him.” Your angered eyes never left his, letting him know that you knew what happened and that you weren’t happy with him.

“Well that’s just like him, the fuck up that he is. Why am I not surprised.” His come back angered you even more, your fists balled up..wanting so badly to punch Neil in his face. 

“I am going to go look for Billy” Was all you managed to say as you breathed a harsh breath through your nostrils and stormed out of the house.

You drove around town, going to all the spots you thought Billy would be but to no avail. It was getting dark then so you decided to just go home and wait for Billy there. The note was still on your door, untouched. You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach that something was wrong, it wasn’t like Billy to leave you hanging like this. He would have at least called you or came by to let you know where he was going and what not. Tears start streaming down your face, feeling so helpless and scared. At that point, you didn’t know what to do. 

Feeling defeated, you went to take a shower to help ease your stressed out muscles. You stayed under the hot water for about a half hour, reliving last night when Billy came to your house to find solace. It was hurting you so bad that you couldn’t do much for him. You wanted so badly to snatch him up and hide him at your house so Neil wouldn’t hurt him every again. 

After your shower you go to the kitchen to find something to snack on when you noticed the light on your answering machine was flashing. Pressing play, you walked to the fridge to find something to eat. Billy’s voice appeared on the machine, not sounding like himself. Your heart sank in to the bottom of your stomach when the time was read. He had called you just after you got into the shower.

 _“Y/N, it’s Billy. Sorry I didn’t come to school today. I just had to get away, I hope you understand. I called to talk to you, but I guess you are too busy,” Billy paused and lets out a sad sigh, staying quite for a few seconds. “I-I just wanted to tell you that I’m going to be alright. I’m going to a place where no one can find me, to a place where my dad can’t hurt me anymore. I’m just tired of this life Y/N, I can’t take it anymore. This pain is becoming too unbearable and I just want it to end. Maybe I can find peace where there’s water. This is the last time I’m going to take everyone’s bullshit. I love you Y/N, so much. Thank you for always being there for me, you were always there when I needed you. Goodbye baby.”_  

You stood there frozen, tears running down your face about ready to start hyperventilating. You were pissed at yourself for taking a shower. If you could have just waited, you would of been able to talk Billy out of whatever he was planning on doing. You could have saved him! 

You wracked your brain trying to think of where he might be going. He said where no one could find him and it was near water. You paced back and forth in your kitchen, hand gripping through your hair and thoughts racing. You stood frozen in your tracks. “THE QUARRY!” You screamed out. Running to put your shoes on, you grab your keys and run out of your house and take off down the street to get to the only place you didn’t think to look. 

Once getting there, Billy’s car wasn’t in sight. Getting out of your car, you scream out for Billy, hoping he would be hiding somewhere. 

Nothing. 

You look down to see tire tracks in the dirt. You followed the tracks to where they went…they went to the edge of the cliff. Your heart was racing then, hoping and praying he didn’t do what you feared he did. Running to the edge of the cliff, you peered down to find your nightmare coming to life.

Billy’s car was down in the water, upside down. Headlights still on, shinning through the water. 

Everything after that was a blur. You screamed and cried, in the middle of a helpless panic attack. The love of your life was gone. You weren’t there for him in his time of need in the darkest moment of his life and you hated yourself for it! All you wanted to do was run away with him, to protect him and love him for the rest of your life. You couldn’t even do that. 

All you wanted to do was to be with him. The thought of living the rest of your life without Billy killed you. You loved him so much that you would do anything for him. 

Walking to the edge of the cliff, you stood there looking down at where your boyfriend was, to the spot where he ended his life. 

Putting your right foot out over the ledge, you leaned forward and fell.

“I love you Billy” Were your last words. 


End file.
